Blinded Love
by AmazinglyCaiti
Summary: Harry is depressed, and after witnessing his aunt, uncle, and cousin being murdered at the hands of the death eaters, he sinks into his own silent abyss. Then one girl shows up who has the same thirst for revenge as he does, and she might be the one to he
1. Meeting the Girl

Harry was sitting in his usual compartment on his way back to school, sitting with the usual people, and his usual bags of luggage, but his mind couldn't be further away from there. He was imagining that fateful day back on privet Drive, when Voldemort had arrived and brutally murdered his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin. He was hearing their screams of pain, their sorrow when they were killed on by one, and the glow from all of their eyes as they died after being hit by the fateful curse. He had never liked his Aunt and Uncle, until recently, when they had started treating him kindly after they realized how much pain he was dealing with. He would forever hear their screams in his head, the dying glow of their eyes, the way Dudley had crumpled to the ground and how Aunt Petunia had flown across the room. And as he thought of this, a girl entered the room asked if she could sit with them, he heard her voice as if she was shouting over the rumbling of a passing train.

I had just entered the compartment, where I heard a couple of seventh years and a sixth year. Only one thing, I only heard them, didn't see them, because sadly, I am blinded. I was blinded by Lord Voldemorts followers when I was only 4, they had killed my parents and spared me, but one had shout a curse at me that had taken her vision.

"Is it ok if I sit in here?" I asked them. A young girl spoke up.

"It's fine, Ron go help her with her bags, would you, be a gentleman." The girl sounded annoyed with the boy she spoke with.

"Can some one help me to seat, I can't tell which one is unoccupied?" I asked them kindly, at first they thought I was just being a slytherin (lol) but then I took off the sunglasses I had been wearing and showed them my sightless eyes. One of the girls sprang up from her seat, I heard her as she cam towards me. "Hey, I'm Hermione, the girl you heard before was Ginny." The girl named Hermione told me, and she led me to an empty seat. I could hear someone breathing next to me, so I asked who it was. "Oh, this is Harry Potter." The girl called Ginny said.

I watched as Hermione led the girl over to me, and I couldn't help but stare at her eyes. I felt bad for her, not being able to see some of the wonders of life, and was surprised when she asked who was sitting next to her.

"How do you know I was sitting here?" I asked her.

"I heard you breathing, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't see, just in other senses, I see with my ears and fingers rather then my eyes." She explained to me. I was amazed, I had never thought of anyone seeing with their ears and sense of touch. Ron approached her and held out his hand.

"I'm Ron, and by the way, who are you?" He asked her, and she must have heard moving towards her and holding out his hand, because she took his hand and shook.

"I'm Cailin, but just call me Cail." She said, and looked Ron in the eyes as if she could see his sympathetic look in some other sense. "Please don't think I'm poor and helpless, cause I'm not, I came here for friends, not sympathy." She said, a little to fiercely and she turned to her back to Ron and gazed sadly out the window.

"What's the matter, did I do something?" Ron asked her, while putting a hand on her shoulder, Hermione came up and put her hand on Cail's other shoulder and Ginny came up behind them.

"Well, not to be crying my heart out to you guys when I just met you, but you see, I haven't always been blind." She explained, and began her sad and frightful story.

I was trembling as I spoke, but somewhere inside I found the strength to tell them my story.

" Me and my parents had been out celebrating my 4th birthday, and we had discovered my first sign that I was a witch. We drove home talking about normal things, at least I think, I can't remember I was very tired and not really paying attention. My mom fell asleep on the way home, as did I, and we woke up to hear my dad veering off to the side of the rode. I had undone my seat belt and looked out the window, and saw a bunch of these men in masks, in there pointed hoods and black robes, all gathered around our house, and I saw them walk out towards our car, I hid under the seat, and they did what their specialty was." I tried to continue, but all I could see was my parents frightened faces and those horrid death eaters. I remembered my fright I had felt. Watching my mom and dad being dragged out of the car and feeling the death eaters grab me and pull me out of the car. "They dragged me and my parent s out of the car and led us to the rest of those horrid people, and I was forced to watch as they killed my parents, and I was lucky to be spared since they wanted just to punish me, although why I don't know, so they hit me in the temple with one of their curses and as I fell, my vision was slipping away, and the last image I ever saw was my parents dead faces and..." I couldn't continue, by now I was hysterical, I couldn't find the strength to continue, I felt someone reach their hand up and wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"I wish I could have made things different for you, the death eaters will pay for this, I swear. Not only have they killed yours and my own parents, and countless other people, but they blinded you, and I swear I will help you avenge their deaths." A new voice said, I recognized it as a voice that had gone through much suffering, heard all his pain In his voice and could hear that he spoke truthfully. I reached my hand to him and he grabbed it and pulled me into a hug, and I sat their crying on his shoulder, not even knowing his name but knowing we shared the same pain and will to avenge the death of the people who the death eaters had killed.


	2. Surprise Encounter

Harry and Ron were getting changed as the train was said to be only about 20 minutes from Hogwarts. Both were stunned by the story that Cailin had told them. They knew that she had told them not to feel sorry for her, but it was hard not to after you heard a story like that, so they were talking about Cailin and how she was supposed to learn at Hogwarts if she couldn't see.

I mean, what are they going to do, read her everything and write her homework for her? Ron asked, intending it as a joke but actually thinking that might be what they would do. At least Snape isn't around anymore, so we don't have to worry about him getting on her case. And what about who is going to be the new DADA teacher, what if he doesn't want to teach a blinded girl?" Ron was asking Harry, spilling all his worries out in one sentence. But Harry was barely paying attention. He was watching as the train stopped, and realizing they were no where near Hogwarts, and that some really familiar pointed hat people were boarding the train.

Hermione and Ginny had helped me to put my hair up and my Hogwarts robes on, as the clothes were unfamiliar to me. I was just reaching around in the maze of clothes in the trunk when I realized that something smelt different. I had been to Hogwarts before, I knew that it had a rich smell, nothing like what I was smelling now. I was smelling something putrid, and I was hearing some pretty big waves hitting into a very rocky shore. I was sure that there were no rocky shores or oceans near Hogwarts. I groped frantically in my bag for my wand, but before I could find it, another hand grabbed mine and pulled me away.

I heard Hermione and Ginny struggling with whoever was trying to overcome us and flicked my foot back and laughed with success when I heard the guy drop to the floor screaming in pain because that place where the sun don't shine had been kicked by a high-heeled boot. Not so keen to grab me now, are you? I sneered at the guy, and I grabbed Hermione's hand and had her lead me quickly to the door of the compartment we had changed in.

We ran as fast as we could, with Ginny panting behind us, to where Ron and Harry were supposed to be. Hermione tore at the door, but found it locked with a charm, and none of us had our wands. I tried something that I usually did when I lost my wand somewhere, I concentrated on what my mothers wand had looked like and summoned the wand using all my will power and strength. With luck, I soon felt my wand sliding into my clenched fist. br /

"Alohomora " I shouted, hoping that my wand was pointing towards the door. I heard it unlock and pushed my way inside. Another person tried to grab me, but again my high-heeled boot came in handy. "Point yourself towards evil." I whispered to my wand, and felt in move in my palm. once it stopped moving, and I hoped it was pointing to someone bad, I shouted "Serpensortia!" And heard a snake appear and begin to hiss. But for some reason I didn't hear the snake hissing, it was actually talking in English.

"So, thought you'd try and step on me, well I'm insulted, remember that I can bite." The snake was saying. I laughed as I heard one of the bad guys scream in pain at the snakes bite.

"Could you chase them out of here so I can finally finish getting ready, please." I asked the snake, and I heard Ginny and Hermione gasping, probably thinking I was mad talking to a snake. I heard several footsteps and the snake slitering along as he chased the remaining 'bad' people out of the compartment. The snake came back a few moments later.

"They're gone!" It shouted in triumph "Do I have to go now? Or can I stay with you?" The snake asked, and I heard it trying to make a tiny whimper in it's throat trying to convince me to keep it.

"Alright, you can stay." I laughed.

"Awesome, 'migo, by the way, call me Drin." The snake said, and I heard him slither onto a seat and coil up.

"Ok, how the hell are you a parselmouth!" Ron shouted at me, and I winced because I heard it louder then it really was. 'Parselmouth, whats a parselmouth I thought, and then asked.

"A parselmouth is a person who can talk to and understand snakes, like you just did, and why is the snake staying, its sorta creeping me out." Hermione explained, then asked.

"He asked if he could stay with me since he helped fend off the people who were in here before, and his name is Drin, so you can stop calling him the snake." I explained.

"Well, this afternoon couldn't get any creepier, could it?" Ginny asked, and she had no idea that the afternoon would be getting very creepier and that more secrets would be revealed.

How was it? please review! hope you like it! this story is also posted on under the penname Blue Flame.


	3. Sorting Miss Black

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was rather quiet. I sat with my hands crossed and my wand on the seat next to me. I had nothing but darkness and silence to entertain me, and let me tell you, they are not very entertaining. I pushed off the edge of the seat and stood up, grabbing my wand, and I walked right out of the compartment and into the hall-way type area leading to the other compartments. I heard Ginny asking where I was going, but I didn't answer her.

I felt my way down the hallway. And before long, what I had been dreading happening happened. I was feeling my way along the hallway when I bumped headfirst into someone. "Watch where you're going!" The person I had bumped into sneered, by his voice I could tell it was a boy.

"Sorry, couldn't see you." I said quietly. I thought he must be a Slytherin, for the other houses weren't this cruel. I held out my hand and introduced myself. "I'm Cailin Black." I muttered, in a hurry to get away from him.

"Draco Malfoy. Slytherin, I didn't quite catch what house you are in?" He asked, in a voice so different from the one he had sneered at me with I almost thought another person had some up to us. I felt him shaking my hand, but he hastily let go.

"I'm not in a house yet, I'm transferring from an American school, I'm being sorted tonight." I explained, thinking he should have realized I wasn't sorted yet because all houses have their house color lined on their robes.

"Ahh..well, hope to see a pretty girl like you in Slytherin. And did you say Black, as in a relative of Sirius Black?" He asked me, and my throat choked up with suppressed tears as I thought of my cousin, Sirius, who had died two years ago.

"Yes, he was my cousin." I answered, my voice coming out squeaky because of my efforts to keep a waterfall of tears from falling down my face. However, I was unsuccessful, and I felt his hand remove the tears from my cheek as I cried, just as Harry had done.

"Sorry to have upset you, Cailin, Where's your compartment?" Draco asked me, and it was hard to believe this was a Slytherin talking to her.

"It's fine, I'm in compartment 5A, why?" I asked him, hoping beyond hopes he wouldn't lead me back to the compartment and then start a fight with Harry and Ron. But though I used all the will I had, he still grabbed my hand and led me to my compartment, and he went rigid when he saw who was in the compartment.

"You know, Cailin, you shouldn't hang out with a bunch of blood traitors and half-breeds, especially you being pureblood." Draco sneered, saying it loud enough for everyone to hear. I was shocked at the change of tone in his voice and tore my hand away from his.

"Well, sorry to tell you this, but I happen to like hanging out with them, and if you ever insult them again, be warned that I know a curse that could shock you into next year and leave you wishing you had never met me." I said, anger in my tone, and I raised my wand, pointing to what I hoped was Malfoys face.

"Be careful who you threaten, Black, for you never know what wizard they serve." And with that said, I heard him walk away, leaving the compartment door open and a bewildered couple of seventh years behind.

"Black, did he say?" Harry asked me, and I heard a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, Sirius Black was my cousin." I said, but this time I was able to hold back my tears. Harry fell silent again and I heard him sit back down. I sat down next to who I thought was Ginny, and then found out it was Hermione.

"Wake me up when we get to Hogwarts, Hermione." I whispered softly, and setting my head back against the seat, I fell into darkness not much different then what I always saw.

"Cailin, wake up!" Hermione said as Harry watched her shake Cailin awake. "Were at Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed, and this woke Cailin up, she jumped up excitedly and almost bumped into Harry in all of her excitement. Hermione took her hand and led her out of the Compartment, and as if in a dream, Harry followed, with Ginny close behind him and Ron next to him.

Hermione led the way as Cailin joined the first years with Hagrid and they all loaded into one of the many threstal-drawn carriages. Harry just sat there and listened politely, while his mind flashed with pictures of Dumbledore's funeral and the night he was killed.

In no time, the carriage stopped and they all clambered out, and ran inside to take refuge from the pounding rain that had started to fall as the train had arrived at Hogwarts.

Cailin was led with the first years toward the castle and into he entrance hall. She sighed as the sound of the many students of Hogwarts met her ears. She was nervous, and it seemed that butterflies were having a wild party in her stomach. "Miss. Black?" A voice asked her. She could tell that it was a young woman.

"Yup, that's me. Who are you?" I asked shyly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was turned around.

"Just call me Tonks, and you need to come with me." The woman named Tonks said, and she led me up a couple of flights of stairs into a room.

"This is Headmistress Mcgonagalls office. She will be with you soon. And by the way, you'll be getting sorted soon." Tonks said, and with that, I heard her close the door behind herself and I was left alone.

Not for long however, because minutes later I heard two or three people walk through the door and slam it shut. "Miss. Black, a pleasure to meet you." A deep and rich mans voice said as he entered the room, and he took her hand in his and shook it. "My name is Remus Lupin, I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The man told me. And then I heard a woman's voice speaking.

"Cailin, we are going to take you down to the Great Hall, where you will be sorted, however, first, you need to be informed of your arrangements We have all agreed and you will be given books in Braille, and your teachers will make sure to see if you have all your notes copied and know if there will be tests anytime soon, I will be your Transfiguration teacher, Professor Mcgonagall. Now follow me." The woman, who I now knew was Professor Mcgonagall, left the room.

The man put a hand on my shoulder and led me out the door and down the stairs. He paused before the Great Hall's doors, opened them, and led me to the front of the hall.

"This year, we have a very unique person coming to Hogwarts, I would all like you to meet and be courteous to Miss. Cailin Black." She paused as people applauded for me. "Now, Miss. Black will be in her 6th year, and it is very unfortunate, but she is blind, so we will have the prefects of whatever house she is sorted into lead her to her classes each day. Now, Miss. Black, step forward please." Professor Mcgonagall finished and Professor Lupin led me to a stool and I sat down, and someone placed a hat over my head.

"Well, my dear, let us see, some courage, smart, are you? Well, your also shy and not so outgoing, where to place you? Ahh...but deep down inside, a thirst to prove yourself. Now, enjoy your stay in Slytherin!"

chapter four is already up! chp 5 is in the process of being written!


	4. A Malfoy Surprise

Harry was staring at Cailin, disbelief all over his face. She, a Slytherin, but she had seemed so

nice. He was shocked. He watched her as she walked warily and took a seat next to another

seventh year. Professor Lupin looked shocked as well, since he had met her before and thought

she was another Gryffindor in the bag,

"How the hell is she in Slytherin?" Ron whispered to him, but Harry couldn't reply, he was

starting to think of how they could not possibly be friends. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were the

biggest rivaled houses in the school. He was so caught up in thinking that he missed

Mcgonagall's speech A/N Good thing cause I could not think of one at the moment. He piled

heaps of food on his plate and tried to eat, but was interrupted by someone tapping him on the

shoulder.

He turned to see that it was Cailin, her sightless eyes staring at him as if they could actually

see him. Remus Lupin was behind her, and Harry guessed that he must of led her over here. "Can

we talk?" She asked quietly, and Harry nodded and got up to follow her and Lupin. They opened

the entrance to the Great Hall and slipped out.

Cailin was freaked. She was in Slytherin? The hat had said something about her wanting to be

able to prove herself, but why did the hat have to put her in the most-hated house. She knew that

Harry was as shocked as she was, for there was a certain stiffness about him, which she found out

when she accidently brushed her hand against his.

Finally we reached a deserted classroom and hurried in, while Lupin waited outside. "I know,

how the hell am I in Slytherin?" I sighed when the door shut behind us, Harry let out a sigh.

"I don't know, but we can still be friends, we don't have to let house rivalries get in the way of

friendships right?" He asked, but I heard the doubt in his voice, and knew that it would be hard to

keep him as a friend and also have friends in Slytherin.

"Well, we'll try at least, good night, Harry." I sighed, and Remus gripped my arm to lead me

back to the hall, but just before we reached the door, I turned back to Harry and left him with

these final words "Porque mi, Harry?" And got a little laugh out of him when I used the spanish

words, for he didn't know what I said. Remus laughed a little and led me along the corridors.

"So, Professor, can I get house points if I answer you in class in Spanish?" I joked, and Professor

Lupin just chuckled a little.

"Now, your to meet Hermione outside your common room at 8:00 and she'll lead you to your

classes in the morning. Mr. Malfoy will lead you to your classes in the afternoon and to dinner,

and you are free to do what you want after that, just don't get lost." He said as we reached my

new common room. I thought it was funny how he called Hermione by her first name but Draco

by his last name.

"Night Professor." I yawned as he said the password and the portrait swung open to allow me

admittance. He helped step through the portrait and I met a girl from my year that led me up to

my new room. I barely heard her as she talked to me, all I could think was that my life could not

get any worse.

The next morning I slowly dug through my trunk for my robes. I found them and took them out,

laying them smoothly on my bed. As I did this, the emblem for the Slytherin that had appeared on

my robes once I had been sorted caught the attention of my finger. I felt my way around the snake

that intertwined with the S of Slytherin. I felt so sad at the moment, and my mind replayed the

memories of my dead parents faces slowly in my mind, torturing me. I pushed the thoughts out of

mind and slowly pulled the robes on. I felt my way down the stony staircase of the Slytherin

common room, more like a dungeon.

And then the unavoidable happened and I tripped on one of the stairs, I fell and would have

surely kept tumbling down the staircases and gotten seriously injured if it had not been for the

strong pair of arms that grabbed around my waist and steadied me.

"You might want to be more careful, pretty girls like you don't want to be going around and

ruining their good looks by breaking their necks."The voice of Draco Malfoy sounded in my ear.

I felt his breath against my ear, and smelt the sweet-smelling colon he was wearing. I leaned my

head back and it touched his chest. His hand ran down through my hair and stopped at my

shoulder, where he laid his firm grip.

"Well, it's a good thing my knight in shining armor was here to save me, wasn't it?" I flirted. He

sounded so sweet that it was too hard to resist. He released me from his grip, though very

unwillingly.

"Well, if saving means I get to stare at your beautiful face then I might have to save you more

often." I laughed at this. He took my hand and led me out of the common room where an

impatient Hermione stood. "See ya Cailin," Draco said, and he released my hand and walked

away to his first class of the year.

"Well, ready for class, you missed breakfast, but I got your schedule for you." Hermione said, her

tone more brisk then when I first met her.

"Thanks, I was busy tripping down the stairs, what have we got first?" I asked, trying to stifle a

yawn rising in my mouth.

"Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs." Hermione answered, her voice softening a bit. 'Maybe

she realized I'm not going to be snotty just cause a talking hat said I'm in Slytherin.' I thought,

and following the noisy sound of Hermione's shoes as she led me to my first torture of the day.

By the time dinner came around, I was so tired I could barely lift my feet. I had had three classes

in the morning: D.A.D.A, Transfiguration and Potions. Then I had hastily eaten lunch and had

two more classes after that: C.O.M.C and Astronomy. If you ask me, that is way too much

learning for one day.

Draco had my hand in his, and let me tell you, I held no objections to this. He was supposed to be

leading me to the Great Hall, but once I felt a breeze on my face I realized that he must be

leading somewhere else.

"Draco, where are you taking me?" I asked, wishing not for the first time that I could see the

beautiful and unique landscape of Hogwarts.

"I figured I'd be the perfect Head boy and show you around the outsides of Hogwarts, were going

to have a picnic by the lake, wait till you see it!" He got so caught up that he forgot that I

couldn't see. I must have looked uncomfortable, for he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, it just

came out..." He trailed off, I moved my hand up and felt along his face until his cheek lay against

my palm.

"It's alright, I see the world in different ways, by the sense of smell and touch and feeling, it's

much like seeing the world with you hands and nose and ears rather then your eyes." I explained,

and he pressed his hand to my hand, which still lay on his cheek.

"Cailin, I think I might like you. It sounds so weird since we have only known each other for two

days, but the moment I saw you, you were the first person in a while who hadn't eyed me

resentfully or said something about how much you hated me. I think I know why you were put

into Slytherin, you want to prove that you are useful, that just because you can't see doesn't mean

you can't fight. You want to prove yourself as much as I want to prove myself." He said. And my

hand left his face. My question was answered, this was why I was in Slytherin, because I wanted

to prove to everyone that I could overcome my handicap and that I was as useful as the next kid

in line.

"Draco, I like you too, and you know what, no matter what you will have my support. Every time

you speak I hear the regret and honesty in your voice, and I know that you are sorry for what you

have done in your past, and you will have a better future, I know it." I finished as I removed my

hand from his cheek. He put his hand on my face and before I knew it he was moving my face

closer to his.

I felt his cold, dry lips touch mine. He kissed me, and you know what, I wanted him so badly at

that moment that I kissed him back. It was awkward at first, as I didn't have much experience.

But it soon became passionate and we let each others tongues explore the others mouth. We

forgot about the picnic as we were lost in each other. And as the sun went down around us, we

were wrapped in a passionate kiss that would have lasted a lifetime if we hadn't have needed to

breathe.

Hope you guys like it! It's the first kiss I have had to describe, so I don't know if it will sound

okay or not, but enjoy! Please read and review!

!Blue Flame!


	5. Those cold grey eyes

Cailin stepped back as she and Draco released their passionate kiss. His hand still lay on her waist. And she could almost here his excitement about the kiss, as if it radiated from him. He swung her around playfully, until she stood with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

They were unaware that a pair of red eyes watched them from the forbidden forest, or as he pulled out his wand and muttered an unforgivable curse. He had pointed his wand at Draco, and said the Imperious curse, and now he controlled the boy for the little while the curse allowed. He spoke aloud now, his sinister voice eerie in the quiet forest. "Now, Draco, bring her to me." He ordered, and he watched with success as the boy listened to his every word.

I was in heaven as I leaned backward into Draco's protective grasp, I was enjoying it so much, that when his hands gripped my neck, I thought he was going to kiss me again, but I was wrong. He grabbed me and pinned my arms at my sides. He started to lead me away from the castle, and I screamed, hoping someone was near enough to hear me. "What the hell Draco!" I shouted at the man I had kissed so passionately before. He ignored me, and for a minute, I felt hesitation in his steps, and I knew this couldn't be him doing this.

I did the only thing I could. I stuck my foot backwards, kicking him in the place where the sun don't shine, and I grinned when I heard his gasp of pain and he let go of me. I fell towards the ground, and discovered the one flaw in my, plan. My head it a rock, and I felt splitting pain before the darkness that ruled my vision took over my conscious as well.

Harry's POV

I had heard screaming coming from outside as I made my way to Gryffindor tower, and fearing the worst, I had ran through the crowded halls and to the entrance hall and out the doors. What I saw shocked me, Cailin had fallen and blood lay in a pool on the ground around her, Draco stood over her with his wand, and did the only thing I could think of.

"Stupefy!" I shouted, and I watched as the spell hit Draco in the back and he crumpled to the ground next to Cailin. I ran over to her, she was still breathing, but barely. I gathered her limp body in my arms and ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing, while her blood dripped along my robes and onto the stone floors.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I shouted as I entered the Hospital wing and quickly set Cailin's fragile body on one of the many beds of the wing. The nurse came running over and groaned when she saw Cailin. She immediately whipped out her wand and muttered a quick spell that summoned a vile of medicine from her office. She motioned for me to hold Cailin up, which I did, and she poured the foul looking stuff down her throat. The wounds in the back of her head began to heal slowly, and her eyes fluttered as the potion worked its magic.

Cailin's POV

I felt excruciating pain in the back of my head as my eyes opened and found myself starring into the lovely green pools of a guy who was bent over me. "Where am I?" I asked, and the boy stood up quickly and hugged me so hard that it hurt.

"I am so happy to see you alive, I was so nervous, I can't believe what Draco did!" He shouted angrily, and before I could stop him, he stormed out of the room, probably in search of Draco, and I realized something, there was something wrong.

I could see! Omigod, the colors were amazing, those lovely green eyes must have been Harry's. I was amazed as I looked at all the bright colors I was now seeing and I jumped up and ran to look out the window. The scenery before me was beautiful, and it took my breath away as I gazed at it.

"My dear child, sit back down, you almost died, you can not just be jumping around as soon as your healed." A stern voice said behind me, and I turned and ran back to the bed like a five year old running down the stairs of the house on Christmas morning. I saw the stern lady gasp as she saw my eyes and noticed the cloudiness that usually occupied them was gone.

"The scenery is beautiful, no one could have ever described that to me enough with words, it is so breath taking and wonderful, and all the colors are so bright, no one ever told me the world has so many colors, and it is all so amazing!" I shouted in my happiness, and I ran over and gave a hug to whoever the lady who was starring at me so oddly was. She gave a faint gasp of surprise but hugged me back, sharing my excitement. At that moment, Harry walked into the room, his robes filthy and his hair messier then usual if that was even possible. I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug, and stared straight into his beautiful green eyes.

"Where is Draco?" I asked, and Harry flared in anger as I mentioned him. "It wasn't his fault, there was someone controlling him, I know it, he would never have hurt me." I protested against his anger, but he had just noticed that my eyes were no longer sightless and was starring in amazement at them. "Your eyes are so green, they look just like emeralds." I whispered to him, and he engulfed me in a bear hug and joined in on my happiness.

"How the hell is this possible?" He asked the lady who I was now guessing to be the madame of the wings. She shrugged and smiled at me in wonder, but I didn't notice as I saw another figure enter the room.

Though his robes were dirty and blonde hair, which looked handsome on him, was streaked with dirt, when he walked in, I just knew it was him, the guy who I had fallen in love with at his first words. I untangled myself with Harry and ran over to him. "You are even more handsome then you sound, Draco." I said, and though sadness and tiredness surrounded them, his eyes lit up with pleasure as he, as Harry and the lady had, looked into my eyes and saw that they were no longer sightless. "O, would you stop starring and kiss me already!" I shouted playfully, and he did as I asked and engulfed me in a kiss as passionate as the first, he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him, and when we finally stopped, I watched as his once cold grey eyes turned bright as a playful child's and starred right into mine.

Harry's POV

It was disgusting to watch my enemy kiss the girl I had befriended, but when I saw how happy he made her I let it go. I watched as they kissed each other passionately, like the people in romance movies who think it is their last day on earth. When they stopped, her eyes were sparkling with joy and his looked as if they had spotted a mountain of chocolate. He turned her playfully and hugged her warmly, and I felt a spark of jealousy as I saw how good they were together.

Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat to get their attention and Cailin and Draco released each other, cheeks red from excitement and embarrassment at letting people witness their kiss. Cailin caught my eyes and I nodded to show her that she had my support. She grinned at me and turned to the door as it opened and Hermione stepped followed by Ron, Ginny, and Professor's McGonagall and Lupin.

"Hey guess what, Cailin can see again and she and Draco were making love to each other." I teased them and all eyes lit up with pleasure that she could see again. It was so nice to see how happy they were for her, and now she could finally see why Ron was so easily recognized as a Weasley. She ran over and gave each of them a hug, even Headmistress McGonagall, who looked so happy that you could hardly tell she was the most stern teacher in the world. I laughed at the sight of Ron's face when Cailin engulfed him in a giant hug and muttered something about now being able to count how many freckles were on his nose.

Cailin's POV

Later that day, Draco and I walked down together from the hospital wing to the great hall under the protesting glare of Madame Pomfrey. We smiled happily at each other and he leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips, earning a groan of disgust by the first years we were passing. I glared at them and they took off as they noticed I was a Slytherin. I was so happy right then that it didn't matter what they thought of me.

Once we reached the Great hall, Draco opened the door and bowed me through, and what I saw in there shocked me. I had thought that Hogwarts was the safest place on Earth, but I now thought other wise as I stared into the piercing red eyes of the person who now held a wand to my throat.

Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long to update but I was having a writers block. Please read and review using that nice and very helpful box down there. I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers, such as Liadan Lightflower and Remus Black, as well as secondincharge. Check out their fics as well as they are all awesome writers!

A little warning, I plan on making only 3 or 4 more chapters to this story before I end it, so if anyone has any ideas on where they want the story to go, tell me before it is too late!

With love to my faithful and awesome readers and the support they give!

!Blue Flame!


End file.
